


Remember We'll Be History

by viridianaln9



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF FEMALES, Bungo Lives, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gen, Human bilbo, Is he worthy, M/M, Multi, Old lives, Protective Sherlock, Soulmates, Thorin does not impress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Bella Baggins is  one of those few people born with a companion. An Old Soul as it were and he follows her and protects her. When Gandalf comes knocking, it is an entirely different hobbit that answers the door.





	1. Walls Caving In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you guys have read my other store Echoes of Love you know old souls.  
> Old Souls are companions given to beings that are strong enough to handle them.

**One: Walls Caving In**

The day Belladonna Baggins the Second was born, it was a quite the frightful day for any proper hobbit to be out.  It was raining in the Shire like it hadn't in a while. Mrs. Baggins was having a hard time trying to have her child that her Old Friend Gandalf had to be called in.

"Oh Gandalf, please tell me she will make it." Bungo asked. 

"She will be fine my friend, but sadly this will be the only child she gives you." Gandalf said. 

"That is fine as long as both shall live." Bungo told him. They heard thunder and a cry. 

"Its a girl." Gandalf told him. Bungo had not heard as he was running toward them. Gandalf walked slowly and saw his friends and the babe. 

"Gandalf, come meet Bella." Belladonna said with a smile. 

"Oh, my old friend." Gandalf said reaching for the small child. The babe was quiet and opened her eyes toward him. Gandalf gasped a bit.

"Is something wrong?." Belladonna asked.

"Your daughter is an Old Soul." Gandalf said. Bungo and Belladonna looked at each other. This also meant their daughter would have an interesting and hard life.

They heard of Old Souls the Baggins and Tooks had a few in their history. Old Took himself  was one himself. 

"Oh can you see the companion?" Belladonna asked. She knew her Father had a companion a human woman. He was always a happy man and he was a good leader always saying about family. She had even heard the companion called her Father Dom. 

"Oh no, he or she will come when she needs them most, but she will be different." 

"Of course she will, she is my daughter after all." Belladonna said.

"Oh Bella, what will your life be." Gandalf said to the babe.

#

As Bella grew she was a fine little hobbit girl to her parents. She was odd to a lot of Hobbits except for Old Took, who took the young little girl under his wing.


	2. We Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there will be changes, as in one of Bella's parents will live.

**Two:We Could Have Been**

 

The Shire spoke of it, the weird granddaughter of Old Took. The real nasty ones would call her a freak. Bella heard that word and knew this was not the first time. Except she had defended someone from that word. She was sure of it.

"Am I a freak?" Bella asked Old Took one day as he was with her teaching her. 

"Who told you that?" He asked her. 

"I heard it in the market." 

"You are my granddaughter, your mothers daughter and that makes you unique." He told her, patting her head.

"I feel like I'm missing someone Grandpapa." She told him.

"They will show when you need them." Old Took said and Bella smiled before going to her parents. He stood there, his partner at his side.

"Isnt she a little late, Dom." Letty asked him.

"It took you a while to remember." He told her with a smile. 

"She needs to learn to defend herself." Letty told him. 

"She will be too different, I have a feeling, she knows how to do so." Old Took told her. 

"We are going to teach her." Letty told him. Adamanta his wife came toward him and he could see the human that was with him. She understood it the tight bond between them.

"Ada." Old Took said with a smile.

"Love, are you teaching odd unhobbity things o our granddaughter." She asked. 

"Its not like you ever cared." He said and pulled her toward him.

"He is right." Letty told her. Adamanta smiled at her, she was one of the few that could see Letty fully. 

At the beginning it had been odd for her to share her husband with a ghost and the woman had looked at her with a smile. She had overheard from Gandalf on one of his visits that Old Souls tended to fall for people closest to their old partner. She had asked and her husband told her,he loved her spirit the same it had been of Lettys and it was a stepping stone to the relationship she had with the partner of her husband.

"Letty, do what you need to do for my granddaughter." Ada said with a smile.

* * *

 

**Years Later**

 

The Shire was going through the worst of its winters. Old Took had begun to take full charge of the Hobbits. 

"All the children will be brought to the big Smials to protect themselves from the harsh winters." 

"Very well." Gorbadock told him. Old Took had already sent a letter to his own daughter. 

#

"We need to go find survivors." Belladonna told Bungo. 

"We also need to send for help, did you send the letter to Elrond?" 

"Yes , Arathorn took it." Bellandonna told him. She was getting Bella ready with a coat thick enough to survive it. Bella herself was being nervous, for the past two weeks, she was different, Belladonna had noticed because she kept telling her of proper ways. To take care of injuries.

"Alright Bella, get ready." 

"I'm taking the supplies to heal." Bella told them. 

#

The family of three was gathering hobbits all around to get them to move. They had a wagon where all the fauntlings were inside wrapped in blankets. Bella was in the cart with Bungo driving it toward the 

"Okay, kids ready?" Bella asked she was suffering from one heck of a headache. They nodded, at that moment they heard the howl of the wolves. 

"They are coming on the left." Someone told her.

"They are coming from the left." Bella told her parents. Her parents nodded and the group began to move, but it was as if the weather knew, the snow began to come a little harder. The wolves were also getting closer. 

"Get them to Dad." Bellandonna told Bungo.

"What are you thinking?" Bungo said and Belladonna was moving her little pony to the back as if to protect the little wagon.

"No! Belladonna." He said giving the reins to Bella. 

"You get them to Dad." Belladonna said and got her own small sword out. Just as a pack of wolves got close. They could just heard growls and suddenly a pitch scream of a hobbit, than silence.

"No." Bungo said. Bella looked toward where her mother had been as the orcs and wolves got close. She had not seen such dark creatures and she suddenly had the smell of she recognized as gun fire and sand. She didnt know, how it could be she had never been there. 

"Grab the reins Papa." Bella told him. Bungo looked at his daughter and he saw it. Her eyes seemed to change not in a bad thing, but they were getting older as if they had seen something terrible things. 

"Bella!" Bungo said as he had heard the last of his wife he knew. One of the wolves got close and he would keep these children safe. The orc on top smiled wickedly his teeth gleaned with black. 

"Vatican Cameos!" He heard and ducked to see his daughter stab the wolf and take the orc down with precision he had never seen, he didn't see the other orc until he felt the stab on this leg.

"No!" Bella said and moved to the other one, the one that had just stabbed her father.

"The children will freeze if you dont move them Joan." The voice told her. 

"I know, Sherlock." She said the name as if it was the most important one in her life. At that moment she saw the Rangers come taking some of the Orcs out. 

Bella turned to her father and saw that he was holding his thigh. 

"Papa." She said and moved to his side. "Oh this wont be pretty." 

#

Bella had thank some of the Rangers thankfully or unthankfully they had recovered her mothers body and wrapped it, while she saved her father.

"You were very brave." One of the rangers told her.

"I did what is right." Bella told them. Arathorn wrapped her in his arms and she let some tears out. 

"I'm sorry for your lost." If he would stop touching you.

"Not the time." She told Sherlock because her memories were with her and she had to shut down her emotions. 

"Thank you, Arathorn I appreciate the help." She said.


	3. Chasing Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes on an Adventure.

**Three: Chasing Silhouettes**

 

Bungo walked over to his daughter with his walking cane. The reminder of the accident during the Fell Winter. Things had changed and many of them had to be with the Old Soul attached to his daughter.

 

“I was asked for my hand in marriage again.” Bella admit it. Bungo scrunched his face in distaste and he was not the only one.

 

 _“You are not getting anywhere close to that boy._ ” 

 

“You know everyone expects me to marry.”  Bella replied.

 

“I do not!” Bungo told her, getting the appreciation of Sherlock. “You will only marry the man, Elf, Dwarf, hobbit that makes you happy and has Sherlock’s approval.” 

 

“Than I am never getting married.” Bella told him with a smile. “ You shouldn’t be agreeing with him Papa.” 

 

“Bungo is a smart hobbit.” Sherlock told her.

 

“Uh-huh, you are still as possessive as ever Lock.” Bella said with a smile.

 

 _‘Never_.’ he told her, he smiled the only way he ever did for her. 

 

Bungo sat outside with his daughter. He knew that Bella had other things in mind. He knew that she would talk about it.

 

“I want to go out Papa. I want to go on an adventure.” Bella told him. Bungo knew it, he had a feeling, his daughter was different. Also he had talked to Old Took and knew this would happen. 

 

“Are you certain?” Bungo asked.

 

“Yes, I need to find myself.” Bella told him. It wasn't like she didnt know, who she was? She knew, but she and Sherlock had spoken and both knew that she wouldn't be able to reach her potential here in the Shire.

 

“Okay.” Bungo said. Bella was surprised by this.

 

“Don't act so surprised, I know that you have changed and you will not be like I or anyone expects you to be. I will just be home waiting for you. I know your cousin Drogo will come visit me.” 

 

“I don't want to leave you alone.” Bella told him.

 

“Bella, like I said Drogo will come visit me, I know you want to travel.” Bungo told her. Bella looked at her Father and knew.

 

“You were expecting this already, that's why you spoke to Grandpapa?” Bella told him.

 

“I knew that you would.” Bungo told her. 

 

“Okay. I will plan my adventure.” Bella told him.

 

#

 

It took almost a month for Bella to get ready in her planning. She and Bungo had poured over maps all around. Sherlock had been there memorizing the paths and maps in his head. Bella told her Father that Sherlock would be better than any map. She got some weapons made so that she wouldn't be defenseless, the staff she had was a weapon itself. When the day came that she would go, Bungo woke up too early.

 

“Papa, your up early.” Bella said and it surprised 

 

“Well I want you well fed before you leave me.” Bungo said and Bella could see the tears her was holding.

 

“Oh, Papa.” Bella said hugging her Father close to her.

 

 _‘Sentiment_.’ Sherlock taunted her. 

 

#

 

It was a month when Bella and Sherlock ended in Bree. Bella was looking into the herbs to try and find the uses of them. Sherlock remembering the uses of many  was helping her, so that she could create new medicine. Which also came to her being dragged to help a woman give birth since it wasn't going well.

 

“Oh, she is not going to make it.” she heard the woman said.

 

“If your going to be negative, you dont deserve to be here.” Bella said and her voice was angry.

 

“You..” 

 

Bella turned to the human woman and smiled calmly.

 

“I'm going to get you and your child alive out of this.” Bella said and the woman nodded. 

 

“Its really painful, Mistress  Hobbit.” the woman said.

 

“Yes, but it will be worth it.” Bella said. 

 

 

Later the inn keeper was excited and smiling holding his newborn daughter in his arms.

 

“How can I ever thank you? Mistress Hobbit.” 

 

“My name is Belladonna Watson-Holmes.” she said keeping her real last name a secret. She knew that hobbits hearing a Baggins was out here, she was on and adventure and she was going to keep her Father last name up there and hidden.

 

 _‘Hmm..Holmes is still your last name to use no matter what other body you wear_.’ Sherlock told her giving his approval. 

 

“Mistress Watson-Holmes, I can never thank you enough.” he told her.

 

“Well my patient need to take these medicines to heal up.” 

 

#

 

Bella was under the night sky and she was looking at the beauty of it.

 

“The sky is so beautiful.” Bella told Sherlock.

 

 _‘Stand up._ ’ Sherlock told her. That was enough to tell her this was dangerous. She picked up her stuff quick enough and got on top of her pony.

 

She heard the movement and began moving away, she could see the change and the wolves.

 

‘ _Those aren't wolves.’ Sh_ erlock told her.

 

“What do you mean?” Bella asked.moving away and she felt them coming her way. She turned and saw the beings.

 

“Wargs.” Bella said speeding the pony, she knew that it wouldn't be the only things coming.

 

She pushed and pushed the pony trying to find a place to hide. She followed Sherlock’s shadow to find the place. She saw the forest  hid there as well getting closer and closer. She felt the changed and saw that it seemed the stars were around them.

 

‘Who are you?’ she heard the voices and she moved. She looked around and she felt others following her.

 

“Where are we?” she asked Sherlock.

 

 _‘ I see Elves_.’ Sherlock told her.

 

Elves, Joan thought, she looked around and noticed the bridge it was very thin. 

 

 _‘Push the pony fast_.’ Sherlock told her and she moved the pony really fast through the bridge.

 

When she saw the exact place was it shocked her.

 

“You are visiting us quite late.” a voice said and it shocked her.

 

“I'm in Rivendell.” she gasped. 

 


	4. Feeling At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews.

**Four: Feeling At Home**

 

“I'm in Rivendell.” Bella said looking at the Lord of the House.

 

“Yes, but you have come visit rather late.” He told her.

 

“I'm sorry, there was an Orc pack.” Bella said.

 

 _‘V, she is like us_.’ Bella heard the voice and saw a woman with a balding head,wearing a dark outfit.

 

 _‘Oh that is interesting and ironic,  the Elf is and Old Soul as well_.’ Sherlock said.

 

“Bella!” Both Elven Lord and Hobbit turned to see the human male.

 

“Arathorn!” Bella said with a smile. Arathorn ran and hugged Bella to him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but there was an Orc pack, we didn't exactly expect to come here.” 

 

“An Orc Pack so close to Rivendell?” Arathorn asked, worried that his wife and son would be in danger.

 

“I'll have the guards go out to see, in the meantime Ms. Baggins you are welcome to stay to get everything together.” Elrond told her, but he kept looking to the side, where Sherlock was standing.

 

“Thank you, I don't mean to be a bother.” Bella told him.

 

“Your Mother was a great friend, I hope that you know that.” 

 

#

 

Bella was walking the area it had been one day since that night. She had already met Gilwaren and little Estel. She had even carried him. As she walked, she noticed someone trying to catch her.

 

“They are not being really careful for a Captain of the Guard.” Sherlock told her. That got a reaction from her would be stalker 

 

“ _You are not good at this Cap.”_

 

“I don't think Glorfindel, means to be careful.” Bella had turned around and saw the elves standing there.

 

“Hello.” Bella said, the two different elves were blond and dark haired. The blond blushed and had a hand behind his  hair.

 

“Hello, I heard there was a new visitor and I wanted to see for myself.” the blond one told her.

 

 _“Smooth, Captain I'm sure she bought it_.” Bella laughed at the commentary from the human Male standing next to the elf.

 

“So Elrond is correct you are an Old Soul.” the blond tells her, noticing her eyes.

 

“So are you?” Bella said.

 

“I'm Glorfindel and this is my partner Erestor.” he said with a smile.

 

 _“Hello forgetting someone important.  My name is Tony Stark.”_  

 

“Bella Baggins and Sherlock Holmes.” she said with a smile.

 

“Oh we are going to be good friends.” Glorfindel said with a smile.

 

“You think so.” Bella said with a smile of her own.

 

#

 

Bella seems to have really made herself at home in Rivendell with Elrond inviting her to stay as long as she wanted.

 

It had been different as she could explore her last live hobby. She was a permanent fixture in the Healing Halls helping when someone came in injured, which surprised her when Elrond came to her.

 

“What can I help you with Elrond?” she asked. 

 

“I have seen you in the Healing Halls.” he said.

 

“Yes, I've been trying to help.” Bella said.

 

“You seems incredibly knowledgeable about the arts, were you a healer before?” he asked her.

 

“Yes, I was a Doctor or I guess it would be Healer now.” Bella told him.

 

“Have you though releasing your knowledge out, you can write books help other Healers.” Elrond told her. 

 

“Yes, that is a good idea.” Bella said, she knew that she had gotten that idea.

 

 _“Will Bella be credited?”_ Sherlock asked.

 

 _“Bella will have the entire credit_.” Evey said with a smile. Bella loved Evey, she had become a friends with Elronds other soul.

 

“If both of you are done.” Elrond said with an amuse smile.

 

“I think that would help, but we also I want to see what plants could help.” Bella told him.

 

#

 

 **Bag End-Two Years Later**  

 

“Are you sure that Bella should have left Uncle Bungo?” Drogo asked.

 

“She wouldn't have survived here, Drogo.”  Bungo said.

 

“It's, I love Bella, but some people...” Drogo mentioned. 

 

“Belladonna and I knew our daughter was special the moment she was born and she is not alone.” 

 

“Her Old Soul the fellow.” Drogo said.

 

“I can trust that in her trips, she will  be protected.” Bungo said.

 

“But it has been two years and she is not back.” 

 

“She has written letters, she has been spending time with the Elves.” Bungo said. 

 

“Really?” Drogo asked.

 

“Yes, she also has gone to Rohan.” Bungo said with a smile. “According to her letter they think we are a fairy tale.” 

 

“No.” Drogo said with a laugh. “I was hoping she would be here for my proposal to Prim.” 

 

At that moment there was a knock on the door that had Bungo getting his cane and walking over. He opened the door and gasped.

 

“Bella.” he said holding his daughter close.

 

“Papa.” she told him. Bungo looked at her making sure everything was well. He could see the differences first of all his daughter had a new bow and some knives, she also seemed older at if she had seen things out there.

 

“You brought her safely.’ he said looking to the side.

 

 _“As promised._ ” Sherlock told him.

 

“I brought gifts, so many books Papa.” she said and he looked to the side to see a blond elf.

 

“Hello my name is Glorfindel of the Rivendell it is a pleasure to meet you.” he said with a smile.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, come in.” Bungo said letting both his daughter in with her friend.

 

 


	5. The Lost Dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds a lost Dam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering Bella is 37 so not that old for a Hobbit yet.

**Five: The Lost Dam**

 

**_Ered Luin_ **

 

Dori and Nori were going mad in panic, their younger sister had gone missing. It was the sadness of being in exile, they were terrified, Dori was scared that someone would find her and well...he didn't want to think about it. 

 

The brothers  had travelled and their caravan got attack they had gotten separated from their younger sister.

 

“She will be fine.” Balin told him. He wanted to believe it, as he knew some of their dams were attacked on the exile. 

 

“Fine, she is a female we will be lucky if she isn't gone.” Nori snapped at him. He didn't want to think the worst, she could have gotten injured or taken. Fear ran down the thief's spine because he knew the worst that could happen to a female.

 

“I can assure you that we will find her.” Dwalin said with a serious look in his face.

 

“Now rest both of you were injured like the rest of your group, you are no help to Ori this way.” Oin told him. He gave them medicine  and they went to sleep. Balin noticed something.

 

“I haven't read that before?” Balin says.

 

“Gloin brought it for me, no one knows what the writer is only that they are female.” Oin said.

 

“Well maybe it's an elf.” Balin said looking at the book and the drawings were incredibly detailed.

 

“You can see the book later we have a dam to find.” Dwalin snapped, he had a soft spot for the young Ri sister, he was going to ignore Thorin saying it was a crush.

 

“Peace, we will find Ori and she will be safe with her brothers and us.” Balin told him.

 

#

 

Bella was riding with Talion at her side, she had gone to one of her yearly trips and she was coming back to her Father. She had a small cart filled with new knick-knacks.

 

“I have seen that many of your books have gone to the healers.” Talion told her.

 

“That is good to know.” Bella told him.

 

“I have a question?” Talion said.

 

“Ask away, though if it is indecent, I cannot promise Sherlock wont retaliate.” Bella said with a smile. Talion smiled back he was aware that Sherlock was protective of Bella, he had seen Rangers or anyone being thrown off places.

 

“I was wondering, you are past your Hobbit maturity have you not thought of marriage?” 

 

“Well I haven't found someone interesting?” Bella said.

 

“I have thought, that Sherlock or your Father haven't allowed it.” Talion told her. 

 

“Sherlock, wants me to be happy, we have talked about this. As for Papa he wants the same thing.” 

 

“I heard you tell Hunter (Arathorn) that, they are family members that don't agree.”

 

“Well Lobelia Sackville-Baggins spoke to my Papa, asking that he leave Bag End to her and Otho.” Bella said and smiled. “I had never seen my Father that angry before, he dressed her down, and well he made it clear that Bag End will go to me and my future husband no matter what species he is.” 

 

Talons eyebrows went up in surprise but he smiled.

 

“Mr. Baggins is aware you might not marry a Hobbit.” 

 

“Yeah, he says that with my lifestyle, he doesn't see me married to one.”

 

“Interesting conversation, but I hear something in the woods.” Sherlock interrupts the conversation, Bella listens carefully and hears it, the noise almost like crying.

 

“Talion, do you hear it?” she asked and stopped her pony. Talion stopped his horse, hearing Bella stop. He couldn't hear Sherlock talking but sometimes, well he knew the way Old Spirits worked.

 

“No, you are going to have to direct me on this one.” he said, he looked and tried not to shuttered,  Bella’s eyes had changed to and ice almost rainbow color, he tended to forget Old Souls could have their partner manifest and for Bella, her eyes would change into something cold. 

 

“We hear it over here.” she said and moved toward the sound. She didn't expect to be attacked, she blocked it and the person dropped to the ground.

 

She began to talk, but Bella didn't understand the language. She looked to see the person had a beard, but looked young.

 

“Its a Dwarf.” Talion told her. Bella looked at the Dwarf and could see with Sherlock's eyes.

 

“She is sick, it's a good thing we are so close to the Shire.” Bella told Talion.

 

“How sick is she?” Talion asked.

 

“Enough for us to help her.’ Bella said, Talion sighed and moved toward the sick Dwarf. 

 

“I was asking so we know, how fast we need to move.” he told her.

 

“I know. You know when I have patients I'm short.” 

 

“I know you save Hunter(Arathorn)two years ago to almost falling to the Orcs.” he said that seem to be a trigger the Dwarf in his arm because he began to scream.

 

“Oh for the love, put her down.” Bella told him.

 

“Calm down..” Bella whispered before she moved around her own bag and pulled out a needle she had inform  the Elves and they were able to recreate needles to the finest point. She injected the arm and had been a little worried that those saying about being rocks were not true. She ignored the ‘idiot’ comment in her mind. When the needle went in not problem, she felt the Dwarf relax.

 

“Okay, let's go or people are going to think weird.” Bella told Talion getting up getting the Dwarf and putting them gently in the cart. 

 

“We are going to have to go back faster.” Talion told her.

 

#

 

Bungo looked over the road and saw his daughter come in at incredible speed with her Ranger friend. 

 

“Bella, you are coming as if you have an Orc behind you.”

 

“I have a patient.” Bella tells him, as she comes and gets down of the pony with grace. 

 

“What?” Bungo says but sees the Ranger, he knew his name is Talion. He moved toward the cart and carried someone out.

 

“Oh for Yavanna's Tears.” Bungo said and followed his daughter. He opened one of the rooms they used for visitors.

 

“Come on, Talion please hurry.” 

 

#

 

Ori woke up slowly and heard silence, she opened her eyes wide and could see she was in a room. What stopped her was the Male sitting there, sleeping she does the first thing and screamed.

 

“Please calm down.” he tells her.

 

“Bella!” the man screams causing the door to open. She turns to see a woman a very small woman.

 

“Talion, I said keep an eye or her not cause her more panic.” the woman snaps.

 

“Well my work is done I'm going with your Father to eat.” Talion says moving away. Ori looks at the woman and she has such a kind face.

 

“Hello, my name is Bella Baggins, you can call me Bella.” she said. “My friend and I found you, we brought you to my home, can you tell me what happened?” 

 

“My name is Ori daughter of Ri, my brothers and I were attacked by Orcs.” she says and it sinks in. “My brothers!” she gasps and tears come down.

 

“Oh dear.” Bella said, even now she wasn't that good with tears.

 

“I would calm her, her siblings might still be alive.” Sherlock told her.

 

“Look, you seem far from where you were attacked, maybe your brothers are alive.” Bella tells her. “Now, do you remember where exactly you live, maybe we can send a letter and they can give.you information.” 

 

“Okay, how long have I been unconscious?” she asked shyly.

 

“It has been two weeks, you had a fever, we were worried you were not going to make it..” Bella told her. 

 

“Oh, I'm sorry to be such a bother.” Ori said but in her mind she didn't know how to repay the hobbit that saved her life.

 

“You are not a bother.” Bella told her. “Now I'm going to bring you something to eat and  And some paper so that you can write to your family.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

#

 

_**Three Months Later** _

 

Ori was waiting with the Ranger and what she learned the Hobbit King. Bella had not been able to come as a friend had been injured causing her to leave. She felt odd with the new clothing, it was soft compared to any other she had worn before and it gave her curves, she never believed she had.

 

“Don't worry last, you will be back with your people soon.” the Hobbit King told her. “Both Bungo and Bella must be upset for not being here, but dear Bungo knee is getting worse and Bella had to check on her friend.”

 

“I know, Mr. Baggins told me I was welcomed any time I wanted.” Ori said.

 

“That is my son-in-law for you, all about including more family.” the Hobbit King told her. “Learn well from my Belladonna.” 

 

Ori knew that both Mr. Baggins and Bella didn't speak much about Mrs. Baggins, but knew she had been gone for a long time. She was looking forward to seeing her own brothers.

 

“Letty mentions that they are coming.” the Hobbit King mentions and Ori knew that he was an Old Soul. She also knew or suspected that either Bungo or Bella were one, but she couldn't tell. She knew that her own people spoke greatly of Old Souls,  Durin of course being one and his partner was also one in every other reincarnation.

 

The first one she notice was Dori who looked worried and serious. 

 

“Dori!” she screamed and her brother raised his head. Ori ran and hugged his brother tightly. 

 

“Ori.” he said and let her go to look her over. She knew that she looked different, the dress and clothes.

 

“I believe we need to thank you…” Balin was saying.

 

“No, thanks necessary my granddaughter just did the right thing.” 

 

“How much do we owe you?”  Nori asked.

 

“Nothing, you will actually offend my family for asking.” Old Took said. 

 

“Which we do not want, we thank you Master Took for protecting our young Ori.” Balin said.

 

“No need, we only did the right thing.” 

 

As Ori and her family left in the cart, she didn't believe that she would see the Baggins again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course including Ori is important for later on.


	6. Deaths & Unexpected Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella.suffers a loss, Talion meets someone and someone comes knocking.

**Six: Deaths & Unexpected Meetings **

 

**_Village somewhere_ **

 

Talion walked to the blacksmith, he knew from the whispers that it was a dwarf. He knew that it would be a great gift for Bella. He also wanted to ask her to come visit him and his family at the Black Gate.

 

“Can I help you?” the deep voice asked. Talion looked at the dwarf and he seemed different regal would be the word. Talion knew a hidden royalty, when he saw one.

 

“I came to ask for a request.” Talion said putting the plan down. The dwarf looked at it.

 

“A child.”

 

“No, she might look as one, but she strong.” Talion said with a smile. “Can you have it done?” 

 

“Yes.” Thorin looked at the drawing and knew this person must be important and might be an elf. He hate to make someone for the elves but knew he had no choice. If the Man stayed and spoke of this incredible person, he spoke as if he was speaking of a sibling.

 

#

 

_**Rivendell** _

 

Bella was with **Glorfindel** and they were sitting together. It was one of the few times that both were not doing something or had their Old Souls with them. They were in mourning, Bella's friend Talions family had been murdered and their friend had gone missing. She was angry that Talion had been sent to the Black Gate in the first place. 

 

They knew he was dead or hoped so as the alternative was worst. It gave them time to think, or  more likely it gave Bella time to think and it was only a few.

 

“When did you know Erestor was the one?” Bella asked him.

 

“Why have you found someone?” Glorfindel asked. 

 

“No.” Bella replied, but she was getting close to forty and knew that the hobbits were speaking of her, not that she cared but knew that it hurt her Father a little of the whispers of her daughter being alone. “I was just wondering, you and Elrond found someone, even Grandpapa, but I don't understand; Sherlock was my heart as odd as that sounds.” 

 

“I used to believe that as well, but for me life repeated in a way.” Glorfindel said and  Bella knew, he had told her, his story. “So, when I came back, Erestor surprised me, I will never replace Tony- I don't think anyone will-but Erestor was different, there were things about him that called to me.”

 

“So you fell in love.” 

 

“Yes, and you know what happens, when you find who to spend your life with in this life?” Glorfindel asked.

 

“No.” Bella replied.

 

“Tony became connected to Erestor, so if I am ever in danger.He will see it and sometimes Tony can take over Erestor.”

 

“What?” Bella asked. Glorfindel smile and knew that it was odd.

 

“I don't know, at first it was really weird and I tried to end my relationship with Erestor, I didn't want him to think that I was using him to be with Tony.” Glorfindel told her. “Erestor was angry, I had never seen him so, he let me know that I was stupid.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, he said that he knew that he wasn't going to take Tony's place, if I believed Elrond's wife took Evie's place..let just say he took me down...verbally.” Glorfindel said with a smile.

 

“So is it different for everyone, I knew Grandma can speak with Lety without any problem.” Bella said.

 

“Exactly, there small things that our Old Souls can do with our partners.” Glorfindel said.

 

“Hmm...well see if it happens with me.” Bella said but knew that he was still keeping part of it away from her.

 

“I actually have something for you?” Glorfindel said moving to the side getting something.

 

“Really.”

 

“It was actually from Talion, he said he never understood the Hobbit tradition so he was getting something done for you.” Glorfindel said with a smile giving her the package.

 

“What?” she said opening and she gasped looking at the pieces. They were knives, very specific to her size, she looked at the handle and smiled. It was a a tree with a T and D put there .

 

“These are beautiful.”  she said with a smile.

 

“Those are dwarven made.” Glorfindel said with smile.

 

“Really.” 

 

“Yes, a master of their craft.” 

 

“Well, I will use them.”

 

#

 

 **2 Years Late** r 

 

Bella was sitting down on the bench outside of Bag End. Her Dad had gone to visit her Grandfather and would be coming later. It gave her time to think, as she didnt know if it was time to go on another Adventure. Hunter had taken her to Rohan, where they believed she was a myth. It was interesting, mostly because she had been with the healers. Now it had been a while since and she was thinking of going on another one. 

 

“Hmm...what is a wizard doing in the Shire.” Sherlock asked.

 

“What?” Bella asked looking up from her book. She saw an old man coming up to Bag End.

 

“Good Morning.” Bella said.

 

“What do you mean, do you wish to a good morning whether…”

 

“All the above Wizard, what is it that you want?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Lock, don't be rude, but he is right in what way can we help you?” 

 

“That still remains to be seen.” he told her.

 

“Can we not do riddles Gandalf.” 

 

“I am looking for someone for an Adventure.” he told her.

 

“Well, you know no Hobbit, east of the Shire would go on one, so you came straight to me. You know I could be courting and be respectable.”  Bella said. 

 

“Is that true.” Gandalf said putting up an eyebrow, he knew of Bella, she was an elf friend just like her mother.

 

“Yes, Father wishes for me to court.” Bella said before laughing.

 

“Alright, just jesting, now when can I expect you to come?” Bella said.

 

“Tonight, I will bring guest, this will be good for you and amusing for me.” he whispered the last few words. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, I suppose I should get ready.” Bella said.

 

“Good.” Gandalf said, but she was no longer paying attention, she was walking up the lane. He could see Sherlock flaring at him, as he walked at her side.


	7. Dwarven Contract's & Protective Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets the dwarves, Bungo gets protective and Sherlock is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell many character's that are suppose to be dead are alive like Arathorn and Thorin's Mother. Maybe somebody else as well. Have a Happy New Year.

**Seven: Dwarven Contracts & Protective Fathers **

Bella had gone to the market getting more food than normal and that was surprising to many of the Hobbits. But also making many of the Hobbits whisper behind their hands. She was able to meet Drogo and had sent him with a note over to Took borough with a note for her Papa letting him know of the upcoming visit.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Prim had asked her, and she had come and kept her company as she walked the market.

“Yes, Prim, it’s Gandalf and you have to remember Ori.” Bella said. “Plus, keep in mind we have a Dwarven Uncle.”

“I know but Uncle Garor is not dangerous,”

“I am not saying the Dwarves would be bad, I’m not Lobelia, what I am trying to say is we don’t know what Gandalf has planned. The stories are that every time he came…”

“Mother left with him to an adventure.” Bella finished. “I go on adventures all the time Prim, I just returned last year.”

“I know.” Primula knew that her cousin would go on adventures, Uncle Bungo had become really accustom to the changes. They didn’t tell Bella that Bungo had to defend her constantly from scornful tongues. How some Hobbits would say that it would be better that Bella did not return or that she would return shamed.

“Come Prim, it will not be as bad.”

“Well let’s help with the food than, Uncle Garor said that we should do more meats.”

“That’s the spirit.” Bella said with a smile.

 

Prim had left hours and Bella didn’t know what time they had planned to come, but this wouldn’t help with the whispers. She had sat down in the living room reading a book.

 _“They are late.”_ Sherlock told her.

“Yes, they are.” Bella said. “Though Gandalf didn’t mention, when they would come in.”

“I still think he shouldn’t have defaced your door.” Sherlock told her.

“True, Papa will not be happy about that one, we can let him tear Gandalf a new one.” Bella told him with a smile. The knock on the door surprised them both. Bella got up once it happens once more.

Dwalin stood outside being on the first to come to have eyes on their host. He wanted to see, what treatment they should expect. When the door opened the woman that stood there surprised him.

“Hello.” She told him with a soft smile.

“Hello?”

“Hmm... well there is but I do suggest you tell me your name and if you are involved with Gandalf.”

“Yes, the wizard is coming.” He told her. “Dwalin at your service.”

“Belladonna Baggins at yours.” She said.

“Is your husband in to do business?” he asked.

“No, my Father is with my Grandpappy, come inside Mr. Dwarf and put your cloak and boot at the door.” She said. Dwalin was surprised the lass would give her back to him so easily. There was also something about her that seem odd. He walked into the dinning room and was in shock. He had not seen so much food.

“I have to admit Gandalf did not inform me, how many of you would come so I went with rule of thumb.” She told him.

“Thirteen.” Dwalin was able to say.

“Well eat some snacks waiting for them.” Bella said. There was a knock on the door and Bella went to open it leaving Dwalin on the dinning room.

“Balin at your service.” The old Dwarf told her.

“Belladonna at yours.” Bella said.

“Am I late.” He asked coming in.

“No, I believe Master Dwalin has just arrived.” She said. As the brothers were giving their greetings Bella was given the low-down.

 _‘Brothers the oldest is a scholar, I would say advisor, the second is a warrior, works as a guard, I would say it’s a captain.’_ Sherlock informed her. The door rang once more, and Bella went to answer it.

“What do you make of the lass?” Dwalin asked Balin.

“Is she alone?”

“Yes, the Father is visiting family, what is the wizard thinking.”

“I don’t know, but Thorin will not be too happy.”

Bella stood at the door and saw two young ones.

“Fili and Kili at your service.” They told her in unison and she had to smile at bit.

“Hello Belladonna at yours. Now I believe Balin and Dwalin are inside you must be part of the group.” The boys were about to push their way inside but couldn’t move the door and inch.

“I would suggest removing your boots and weapons just like your other companions.” Bella said with a smile before opening the door a bit wider. Fili and Kili got the impression of their mother and grandmother.

“Now I did have food made and you are welcome to it as long as it is the one in this dinning room.” Bella said.

“We will lass.” Balin said, that’s when the next ring came.

Bella opened the door to see the dwarves falling and behind them.

“Gandalf.” She said with a smile.

“Bella.” Gandalf said with a smile. Bella looked and noticed someone.

“Ori?” she said. Ori stood up and saw Bella.

“Bella.” Ori said with smile and hugging the Hobbit woman. The rest of the dwarves were surprised.

“You know young Ori.” Gandalf asked.

“Yes, she was the one Talion and I helped.”

“I did hear from Hunter of that endeavor.” Gandalf said.

“Come there’s dinner.” Bella said with a smile.

“Is your Father in.”

“He is still with my Grandfather.” Bella said with a smile. The Dwarves were eating, and Sherlock let her know that there was still a dwarf missing. She separated some food for him. She avoided beautifully the questions they had about her safe from Ori and let Ori tell them. Balin was looking at Bella and had to admit there was something about her. They were roughly, and Bella was surprised it was almost like having a Hobbit party. When she almost had a heart, attack was when they began to clean up.

“Don’t blunt them.” She said.

“Do you hear that boys, she said don’t blunt them.” The one with the hat said and a song began about her. She had to keep Sherlock incredibly still before he attacked someone. When they finished cleaning the dishes, she almost had a headache from the fact that Sherlock was tearing many of the Dwarves apart verbally. The knock on the door made everyone go silent.

“He’s here.” Gandalf said.

 _‘No of course the Dwarf is here, who do we expect Mycroft?’_ Sherlock snapped. Gandalf opened the door.

“Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find...” Thorin said coming inside. “I lost my place twice if it wasn’t for that mark at the door.”

 _“How do you get lost in a place with two roads.”_ Sherlock inquired. Bella tried not to smile at that.

“Bella, I want you to meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf said. Bella turned to the Dwarf and they looked at each other. “Thorin, Ms. Belladonna Baggins.”

“So, this is the Hobbit.” Thorin said, there was a tone in his voice that Bella didn’t like almost an undertone that said, ‘punch me in the face’.  He began to circle her like a predator that made her own back stand up military style and her gaze turn cold. Unfortunately for Thorin he did not notice, but Dwalin and Balin did, Ori had noticed before that Bella would get an odd look on her face.

“Tell me Ms. Baggins have you done much fighting.”

“Yes, far too much.” Bella replied surprising Thorin.

“Axe or Sword, what is your weapon of choice.” He said.

“Depends on the situation, I am also good at Conkers, but I don’t know why it would be relevant.” Bella said.

“Thought at much…she looks more like a bar maid than a burglar…” Thorin was surprised when he suffered a push out of nowhere.

“You seem more like a scoundrel than a leader, but I would seem a bad host if I didn’t offer you food.” Bella said moving away from them.

“What was that?” Thorin asked. “Did your burglar attack me.”

“No, I would watch my tongue with Ms. Baggins, her home has ears everywhere.” Gandalf said.

Bella let the Dwarf eat and it was only her curiosity that stopped her from kicking him out of her home.

“That rude git.” Bella whispered. They began talking about the real business that brought them to her home. Sherlock was listening in for her.

 _‘They speak of their brothers in the Iron Hills and Ered Luin, whatever quest they will not be helped._ ’ Sherlock informed her.

“So what quest is this?” Bella asked.

“Bella dear please bring in lighter.” Gandalf said, and Bella moved throwing a look at Sherlock to stay and see what the business was. When she came back, she read the name.

“The Lonely Mountain.”

“Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say that it is time.” That got a reaction from many of the dwarves. Bella left them to speak their business when she heard about a beast.

“What beast?”

“That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest of all calamity of our edge.”

“You can stop now Master Bofur, I know what a Dragon is.” Bella said, these dwarves couldn’t be serious. They began to speak questioning Gandalf about killing dragons and asking Bella if she was a burglar.

“The wild is no place for someone weak that could not fight.” Dwalin said after his brother mentioned she didn’t look burglar material. Gandalf stood up with their scare tactics.

“If I say Bella Baggins is burglar material she is.” He said surprising the dwarves.  After they gave her the contract surprising Bella as she began to read. Sherlock stayed by Gandalf side and heard the words.

“I will not be responsible for her safety.” Thorin said.

“Understood.” Gandalf said.

“Nor will I be responsible for her fate.”  He didn’t notice Sherlock looking at him as Bella began to read the funeral arrangements. They didn’t notice when the door to Bag end opened and Bungo came inside.

“Incineration, Evisceration…” Bofur began to explain Smaug and Bella just looked at him. When she heard someone fall and looked up.

“Papa!” she exclaimed and ran toward her Father.

“Gandalf, help me with Father.” Bella said. “Sherlock the door to the study will you.”  The Dwarves looked at each other, Ori was surprised, she had heard the name before but just saw the door open to the study.

“Great going is that, how dwarves get people to go on quest?” Bella snapped at Gandalf.

“Well that went well.”

“Did you see the door open by itself.” Kili mentioned to Fili.

“Why didn’t you mention she or her father was an Old Soul?” Balin asked Ori.

“I didn’t know.” Ori said.  That went through all the Dwarves, they knew of Old Souls their ancestor Durin had a wife that was an Old Soul.

#

Bungo was standing and he was not too happy.

“They want to take my daughter to face a dragon.” Bungo said.

“Well that is the plan.” Bella said.

“Of all the things, don’t think I don’t know you are the one to put the mark on my door Gandalf.” Bungo said.

“Bungo, my friend...”

“No, I already know my daughters answer, you heard the song just as I did.” Bungo said, he had to admit that the song had broken his heart and would get his soft-hearted daughter. “She will go on the quest.”

“Papa.” Bella said touching his hand.

“Master Baggins, I can say that your daughter coming with us…” Balin stopped seeing the look on the older Baggins face.

“If my daughter is indeed going with your group, then I demand to see the contract and make adjustments to it.”

“Adjustments!” Dwalin said a little too loud.

“Yes, Master Dwarf adjustments…I want my daughter back home after this quest and I do not wish to be rude, but I know your leader will not be responsible for her safety or her fate.” Bungo repeated the words Thorin had just used and it was pure pride that caused him not to blush. “Now Master Balin, please come with me as I believe you wrote the contract and I feel you can help.”

#

It took a few hours before Bungo was really satisfied with the changes made and Balin was surprised to see that he was reasonable and very versatile in making treaties.

“I think this should satisfy all of us.” Bungo said.

“It will indeed.” Balin told him.

Bella signed the contract trusting her Dad and Sherlock to have done the correct thing.

“Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshiled.”


	8. Going On An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is leaving on an Adventure.

**Eight: Going on An Adventure**

In the morning all the Dwarves were welcome with a breakfast and they were able to get everything ready. Nori had been surprised to find that the silver spoons that he had ‘borrowed’ had been put back to their place. Bella was able to change to her outfit, she was wearing the regular outfit she wore when she went out, it was a ranger outfit but in smaller version. A gift given to her by Hunter and Talion, with additions from Glorfindel and Elrond. Her cloak was a very dark green and her hair was up in a military bun. She had her bow on her shoulders with her arrows ready.

“Another adventure.” Bungo told her.

“I’ll be back.” Bella said, Father and Daughter didn’t notice that they were being looked at by the other dwarves.  They were trying to figure out, who had the old soul.

“I’m sure you will.” Bungo said and he looked up toward Sherlock. “You take care of my daughter.”

 _‘Of course.’_ Sherlock replied and at the same time Thorin nodded. Bella wrapped her arms around Father, Bungo just wrapped his arms around her.

“We need to depart.” Thorin said feeling awful and if his mother ever heard of this, she would beat him.

Bella got into the pony and she looked forward, she couldn’t look back. The rest of the Dwarves went and didn’t look back.

“She will be taken care of my friend.” Gandalf told Bungo as he went following the precession.

“God please let her live.” Bungo whispered something he had heard Bella whispered in herb sleep, when she was younger.

#

Ori was one of the first and she went back to ride next to Bella.

“I didn’t know you were and Old Soul.” Ori told her a bit bluntly. Bella looked at her surprise.

“I don’t advertise my partner mostly because I know the reaction people will have.” Bella said with a smile, she knew when they went to Rhun they thought she was a witch.

“But your Old Soul is here with you?” Ori asked.

“Always.” Bella said.

 _‘She suspected that you or your Father were one.’_ Sherlock tells her. Bella gave a small nod. Thorin who was in the front of the line turned to see the Burglar and he could see something next to her, it was a light floating.

“Its not like ye are going to see it, we never do the Old Souls are always hidden.” Dwalin told Thorin.

“I’m aware.” He said and told himself it was just a trick of the light.

#

**_Bree_ **

They ended in Bree surprising about how fast they got to the place, Bella had informed Balin of a way to go and he had taken it into consideration. It had surprised them as well.

“These is the fastest we have gotten here.” Gloin told them.

“We need to find an Inn.”

Gandalf was the one to take them to the inn and Bella had to smile. She had noticed some of the humans had looked at the Dwarves with glares.

“They will not give us lodgings.” Nori said.

“As long as you behave.” Bella said with a smile.

“Be our guess lass.” Nori told her.

Bella walked to the Inn with Balin and Thorin behind her, feeling that the lass would be needing help.

“What can I do for ye?” the young woman asked. Bella took off her hood and the woman asked.

“Ah, hello Mistress Watson-Holmes.” She said going to hug her.

“Hello Adelina, I need a few rooms.”

“On another adventure are ye-Thorin is about to go in but he can’t- Papa is going to want to see you.”

“I would love to see him, but we do need those rooms, how much do I owe you?” Bella asked.

“Are you mad, my mama wouldn’t be alive without you, no charge.” Adelina said with a smile.

“It was nothing.”

‘According to Papa, neither would I.” Adelina said with a smile. Bella blushed ignoring the looks from them.

“Oh, anyone would have helped, now did you get married to that lad.”

“Yes, a Ranger can you believe it, now follow me so that I can take you, will you be sharing I don’t know much about Dwarves, but I do know females are with you.” She whispered the last part she knew to keep secret.

#

Thorin was sitting with Dwalin and he was surprised, the owners were being nice.

“Why didn’t you tell us that the Halfling knew these people?” Thorin asked Gandalf.

“Bella has lived her life and doesn’t answer to me Thorin.” Gandalf told him. Thorin looked to the side and saw that same little light that was near the halfling once more, but he ignored it.

“But for her to know these people.”

“Ori might find about it, woman talk.”

“You are not using Ori.” Dwalin warned his brother.

“No one will touch your intended.” Thorin said with a smile. “I just want to be sure that Ms. Baggins will not be trouble.”

“I believe she just found us lodging for the night without pay.” Balin said with a smile.

#

Ori was in the room with Bella and she knew that being the only woman in the group.

“Ask your questions Ori.” Bella said.

“What is your Old Soul? I mean not that…I know…” Ori was blushing it was a private thing.

“My Old Soul is he.” Bella told her, Sherlock had gone he never explained where he went only that he went exploring.

“Really, his name you said Shirlok.”

“It’s Sherlock.” Bella said. “Do you have Old Souls?’

“Yes, its very rare but they are a few…they say Durin’s wife was an Old Soul.” Ori said and began to explain the story that Durin being all alone had gone and found himself a wife, but the wife had been different talking to the wind and people found out, she was an Old Soul one of the few in the world.

“That sounds beautiful.” Bella said. She pulled her hair down surprising Ori at how long it was and curly they were curls upon curls.

#

The group went back in the road and the ones who seemed to migrate back to Bella were Fili and Kili.

“So, how did you know those humans Ms. Boggins?” Kili asked her.

“I’m a healer.” Bella said.

“Really, Oin is a healer too.” Fili said many of the other Dwarves were listening to the conversation and trying not to at the same time.

“Adelina was hard on her mother and I was able to help bring her into the world.” Bella told them.

“Really?”

“Yes, it was on my first adventure.” Bella told them. “I had been traveling for a while before I ended there. It was interesting to see.”

“So, you became friends with them.”

‘Well I treated the family when I came a went on my adventures.”

“Where have you been?”

“Many places.” Bella said with a smile.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	9. Trolls & Chases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always some bumps in the road.

**Nine: Trolls Hoards & Chases **

Bella and the group of dwarves had landed in a cliff at night much to her surprise and annoyance at the same time. She had gotten close to some of the Dwarves to her surprise. She had given Balin and idea, but his Royal Gruffness had decided that his way was the best thing to do. As they were getting things ready for the night Bella moved and she went to her own pony.

 _‘They annoyed you.’_ Sherlock told her.

“No, they…” Bella stopped when she heard them, the howls into the night. Of course, the younger dwarves noticed her reaction and thought of scaring her.

“What is the matter Ms. Boggins?” Kili asked.

“Their Orcs, killers and pillagers.” Fili said trying to scare her.

#

After Thorin talked about the Prince’s being immature and Balin explaining to Bella about the war between the Orcs and the Dwarves that showed the respect people had of their king.

“What happened to the White Orc?” Bella asked.

“He died Ms. Baggins.” Thorin told her, the way he seemed so sure. Bella wasn’t too sure. When Bella went to sit down and get her bedding ready for the night. Bella loosened her hair a bit, but not as much to let it loose.

“Ms. Boggins, can you tell us a story?” Kili asked.

“A story?” she asked.

“We know that being and Old Soul you have stories from your past life.”

“Kili.” Fili hissed hitting his brother. He knew that in their own culture the Old Souls were kept secret.

“Oh, yeah what do you want to know?” Bella asked. Both brothers looked at her in surprise.

“How did you meet your Old Soul?” Kili asked. Bella smiled at this, and she could feel the groan coming from Sherlock.

“Well in my old life, I was Captain, Captain Joan Watson of the 5th Northumberland Fussiliers.” Bella said.

“So, you were a female captain?” Kili asked.

“Yes, I had just returned from war, I had been injured and I came home with a limp, a scar and nightmares, utterly worthless.” Bella said lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice that the rest of the Dwarves had stopped to pay attention. “I had a tremor on my arm, and it caused me to lose the ability not to practice medicine anymore, so you can say War took my two loves in one swoop.”

“So, is that it?” Kili asked, to get smacked over the head by Fili and Bofur.

“Actually, that is where it began.” Bella told them.  “I had gotten a psychiatrist to help me get back to the normal world, I guess, and she wanted me to write, everything that was happening to me. I told her it did not work, because nothing happened to me.”

“This is when everything happened, I walked in the park and I met a friend and I couldn’t leave in London in my army pension, so I needed a roommate, I had told my friend Mike Stanford that no one would like me as a roommate, apparently I hadn’t been the only one to tell him that the same day.”

“So, how did you meet?” Fili asked getting into the story. Bella smiled and looked at the group.

“That boys will have to wait, it is getting late and we have to rest.” Bella said turning in her bedroll and closing her eyes hearing the groans.

‘ _That was fantastic.’_ Sherlock whispered to her. Bella smiled and wrapped herself in the warmth that Sherlock provided for her.

Thorin on the other side was looking at the spot, where the hobbit slept. He was wondering, about the story.

#

The next ride was quiet, and the boys were trying to get Bella to continue the story.

“We’ll continue tonight.” Bella said.

“That isn’t really fair.” Kili said.

“Well it is Bella’s story.” Ori told the boys. Gandalf was just smiling at the fact that Bella was making more friends. It would be helpful, for when they got to Rivendell and the test would really begin.

#

Bella looked as they got to the new place and she got a shiver as they got closer, Thorin was angry more than normal and Gandalf was not helping. When they arrived at the place, Bella saw the house, well the remaining.

‘It was burned down, the family included.’ Sherlock told her. Bella looked as Thorin and Gandalf were fighting.

“Where are you going?” 

“To be with more reasonable company myself Miss Baggins.” He said walking away.

‘So is he leaving you alone.’ Sherlock said.

“Miss Baggins, I suggest you get yourself for tonight.” Thorin told her.

“I need to go for new supplies, I saw some on our way.” Bella told him getting her backpack and walking into a different direction.

“Where are you going?” Thorin asked.

“I just let you know, I am running on some fresh supplies.” Bella told him and walked away, she didn’t really see the glare being thrown her way.

#

Bella came back into the camp with more medicinal plants and some not too medicinal. It was already dark, and she noticed the camp was empty.

“What in the heavens?” she asked.

 _“All the weapons are gone.’_ Sherlock told her.

“I can see that, but why?” Bella asked. “Let’s go find them.”

 _‘We will have to.’_ Sherlock said with a smirk. He moves away from her moving forward to the other side trying to get any clues.

 

The Dwarves were currently in the bags about to be eaten.

“We need to get out of here.” Kili mentioned.

“Do you think so laddie?” Nori asked.

“Don’t be angry.”

“My sister is about to become food.” Nori said.

“Quiet.” Thorin said. He still couldn’t believe that they were going to be murdered by Trolls.

“Aww!!!” they looked up to see one of the Trolls screaming with an arrow coming out of their eye.

“What is that?”

“Nobody!” Bella replied.

“Nobody?”

“I got shot by nobody!” the dumbest troll was screaming trying to get the arrow out of his eye.

“Stop moving, how can nobody touch you?” the other one said. The Dwarves saw another arrow being shot and the other Troll begin to scream moving around but another arrow came out of nowhere, Thorin, who was looking around could see the arrows coming from the trees. They began to move around the area and the oldest was looking around trying to find the thing responsible.

“It burns!” one of them screamed.

“Bert!” the Troll turned up and the Troll’s eye was burned and black. The Dwarves looked at the Trolls eyes being burned.  The next thing they saw was two more arrows coming and hitting the last troll in the eyes as well.

“Whose there?’ the Troll asked.

“I replied to you, I am Nobody.” Bella replied coming down from the tree’s and in her hands the bow and her arrows at her back.

“Nobody!” they screamed trying to move around. Bella looked at the sky and saw that Gandalf was closed.

“I’m over hear.” She said trying to get them off the Dwarves. She moved toward the fire and was throwing the dirt on the fire.

“The sun shall take you!” Gandalf boomed.

‘What is that?’ one of the Trolls asked and the sun blared in turning them to stone slowly.

“Where were you?” Thorin asked Gandalf.

“I was looking ahead.” Gandalf replied. “What happened?”

“Asked your burglar.” Thorin said.

“Bella, that was amazing.” Kili said with a smile. He rarely met someone who was that good with a bow.

“Thank you.” Bella said.

“What poison was that?” Nori asked.

“It was something of my own creation.” Bella replied.

“Get the horses.” Thorin said looking at Bella with a bit of awe.

“We found a troll hoard.” Gloin said. Bella turned and saw both Dwalin and Ori being close together and she had to admit that it was rather cute.

 

Bella was looking at the Troll Hoard and she was surprised.

“What are you thinking lass?” Balin asked her.

“The Trolls, they came down to close.” Bella told him.

“Well I wouldn’t worry about it, you were able to stop them saving us.” Dori told her.

‘I would still see the problem, the Orcs and Trolls now.’ Sherlock told her.

Bella moved toward the Troll hoard but didn’t get too close as she knew that it smelled worst.

“Bella come, this will be for you just your size.” Gandalf said giving her the sword and looked at it. He told her about being kind and not to kill so easily. They heard commotion coming from outside.

“What is that?” Dori asked.

The Dwarves were getting ready to attack, when out of the foliage came a sled and a man or what seemed a man on it.

“Gandalf!”

“Radagast!” Gandalf said surprised.

‘ _Are those giant rabbits?_ ’ Sherlock asked, Bella nodded but knew this had to be bad, she made a small signal and motioned to the wizard council that was happening. She had a strange feeling, she got her main bag off Myrtle as in was one of the few ponies not eaten by the Trolls.

“What is that noise?” Ori asked.

“Those aren’t wolves.” Dwalin said and the Warg came out of nowhere Gloin was the one to take it down.

“Who did you tell about your quest?!” Gandalf demanded.

“No one.” Thorin replied. Two more Wargs came forward that they had to take down.

“Who did you tell?!”

“No one!” Thorin screamed back.

 

Radagast got the Orcs to follow him with his rabbits, but it was not enough, that they had to run away. Kili and Bella stayed in the back as they began to shoot some of the Orc’s down.

“Kili, Belladonna shoot them down.” Thorin order them.

“Over here you fool.” Gandalf said. They heard horns as they were running into the gap.

‘ _He is taking us to Rivendell.’_ Sherlock told her as Bella was running and she hissed as she was almost hit by one of the Orcs. As she rolled down and pulled Kili out of danger, this time she did hissed but kept quiet,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, what you think.


	10. Rivendell, Jealousy and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group end in Rivendell and they meet some of Bellas friends.

**Ten: Rivendell, Jealousy and Understanding**

Bella helped Kili get up and looked down discretely to herself, she looked at the small gash in her ankle and knew that she had gotten injured in her thigh.

“Where you are taking us Wizard?” Thorin asked.

“It looked really bright.” Ori mentioned. Bella looked at the brightness and didn’t say anything.

‘ _He has brought them to Rivendell._ ’ Sherlock said.

Bella saw the words between Gandalf and Thorin and tried to keep the pain from her face it told her that the scratch was more than she expected.

They walked down and everyone was looking around Bella saw some of the elves looking around from the trees that the Dwarves hadn’t seen. They looked at her surprised and waved her way. Once of them nodded to her leg noticing the slash on her thigh and the one in her ankle. They walked to the middle and she saw Lindir, who hadn’t notice her yet.

“Gandalf.”

“Where is Lord Elrond?” Gandalf asked.

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir mentioned when he noticed Bella but didn’t say anything. Bella heard the horn and she was pulled in the middle with Ori.

“What are you doing?”

“We don’t trust these Elves.” Nori answered her. The dwarves covered them, and Bella could see all the horses come down. There was an Elf in the circle that noticed Bella in the middle.

“ _She’s injured._ ’ Tony mentioned to him.

“Gandalf my friend what are you doing here?”

“Bella!” Glorfindel said walking to the almost attacking Dwarves.

“Glorfindel.” Bella said reaching out with her arms and Glorfindel smiles before taking her. Dwalin had to stop Thorin from going after the Golden Elf. As they were other soldiers there and were outnumbered.

#

“Really Belladonna, traveling with Dwarves.” Glorfindel began.

“Don’t start Fin, its for a good reason, I know that you don’t like Dwarves.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I just knew that you were taking this year calmly before permanently moving to Rivendell.” Glorfindel mentioned. “Also, don’t change the subject that you are injured.”

“It’s not like I am going to tell Thorin Oakenshield, I was injured.” Bella said with a roll of her eyes and all three men looked at each other.

“Well let’s go clean your wounds and I can take you to your Dwarves.”  

#

“Where is our Halfling?” Thorin asked.

“Bella is getting acquainted with an Old Friend.” Gandalf said.

“It actually surprised me that Bella came to our lands injured.” Elrond mentioned.

“Injured?” Thorin asked and was echoed.

“Yes, two large scratches one on her thigh and the other in her ankle.” Elrond said. “I would also wouldn’t mention the word Halfling to her.”

“May I ask the reason?” Balin asked being ever the politician.

“Well halfling is a derogative term to their people.” Elrond said, all the Dwarves were surprised and embarrassed. Thorin was embarrassed as well, since he had even called Bungo a Halfling.

“It seems that she is coming.” Elrond told them.

“Bella my girl you look beautiful.” Gandalf said with a smile. Bella showed herself and Thorin was left without breath for a few minutes. He didn’t notice that Elrond was looking at him and that he shared a look with Gandalf. Bella was dressed in a dark blue dress accentuating her curves, with her curls down and a silver headband on them a single golden flower on her side.

“Thank you.” Bella said. Thorin stood in front of Bella and he remembered his manners.

“Belladonna.” He said and opened her chair.

“Thank you.” Bella said wishing the blush would go away as she took a sit.

“Bella, did everything get cleared?” Elrond asked.

“Yes, Glorfindel took me to Erestor and the healers.” Bella told him.

“I see my Captain did not accompany you?” Elrond said.

“One word: Erestor.” Bella said with a smile.

#

Bella was walking around trying to get her mind clear. She still couldn’t believe the food fight that had happened. Sherlock has been more offended than anything about the issues. She stood in one of the balconies and breathed in the night air. Elrond had told the Dwarven King and Balin that it was going to take a few weeks before they could read the map, which they had told Elrond it was for academic purposes. Elrond had pretended to understand, but she knew that with his foresight he would have seen their plans.

“I thought I mentioned not to be away from us.” She turned to see Thorin standing there.

“I know where I am going.” Bella told him. “Do you need help finding your way back to the others?”

“No, I was actually looking for you.” Thorin said, he was trying not to blush knowing that he was not good with directions. “It appears that my nephews remember you never finished the story.”

“Ah, that is true, and I did promise to finish the story.” Bella said with a soft smile that had Thorin feeling weird. “Well, are they still hiding in the small spot?”

“Is not hiding.”

“But you are also not enjoying the rooms Elrond has given your group.” Bella said.

“I am guessing that you are close to the Elves, in that case I should let you know we Dwarves are not close to them…”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Elrond is not Thranduil both are very different, if Elrond was anything like him you would be in the dungeons as you think, but he gave you rooms, which you should take advantage as we both know our road is not going to be easy.”  Bella said and it surprised Thorin. “Being a good leader is knowing where to take advantage, have you ever though that having a good relationship even if you don’t like them with some of the Elves might actually help you.”

“To be betrayed by them at the last minute?” Thorin asked.

“Or have them on your side.” Bella said.

#

The walk to the others was in silence as Thorin had Bella’s words go through his mind.

“Bella, come on the Elves brought us snacks.” Ori said.

“Ms. Boggins you have to tell us the rest.” Kili said with a smile.

“Hmm...now where did I left off?”

“You had met your friend Mike.” Fili said.

“Right, so I followed Mike and we arrived at my old school, the one where I studied to be a healer.”  Bella said. She could feel Sherlock come back to her side, she did not notice that Thorin was looking at her and the light that was at her side.

“We arrive and I was informing Mike that it was different from our day, now there he was sitting paying not mind to us, then I heard his voice.

Mike can I borough your phone.”

Bella had to stop to explain to the group what a phone was and they were surprised, before she could continue her story.

“I found out later that he had lied, that he had his phone in the pocket, but I didn’t know, so my next words were

Here, you can use mine. He thanks me and Mike of course introduced me, and he said the next words that would change my life forever.

Afghanistan or Iraq? - I was confused of course, why would anyone mention anything like this. I asked him.

Which one was its Afghanistan or Iraq? - I told him it was Afghanistan and ignored the question kept asking me questions. I believe that Mike had informed him about me, he began to tell me- I told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flat-mate for and now here he is just after lunch with an old friend clearly just back from military service in Afghanistan, it wasn’t a difficult leap.”

“Wait, how did he know about Afghanistan?” Fili asked.

“That is exactly what I asked him and he said: I know you’re an army doctor and you been invalidated home from Afghanistan, I know you have a brother who’s worried about you, but you wont go to him for help because you don’t approve of him, possibly because he’s an alcoholic more likely because he recently walked out of his wife and I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic quite correctly I’m afraid, enough to be going in don’t you think, the name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b  Baker Street.”

“Just like that?” Ori asked.

“No, that is how we met but that is not the entire story we bonded over a dead body and life being save.”

#

Bella went back to her room after she finished her story, almost jumped when Glorfindel popped out of nowhere.

“For the love of Yavanna!” Bella said.

“You were distracted.” Glorfindel told her.

“I’m just thinking.”

“Yes, about your academic pursuits.” Glorfindel said with a smile.

“Gossip, Fin, that is a bad look.” Bella said with a smile.

“Erestor, wants you to spend time with us.”

“I always do, everyone thinks that you and Erestor adopted me.” Bella said. They began to diverge from her room. They both didn’t notice that Thorin followed Bella and noticed them together once more.

#

Thorin walked back and met with Balin and some of the others.

“You look worried my King.” Balin said.

“I saw Belladonna with the blond elf that took her from us.” Thorin said.  Balin and Dwalin who happened to be there looked at each other.

“You worried about Miss Baggins, but Gandalf has made it clear that she comes to Rivendell many times.”

“We should be asking if she is trust worthy.” Thorin mentioned.

“She is trustworthy, she would have informed the Elves of our plans but she herself told the Head Elf that we were going to the Iron Hills and she was going with us.” Dwalin told him.

“Can it be that you worry that Bella will not come with us when we leave?” Balin asked.

“I don’t know what you are speaking of.” Thorin said. “Now we should rest.”


	11. Rivendell, Closeness and Surprise Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bella get closer. The Old Souls notice somethings.

**Remember We’ll Be History**

**Eleven: Rivendell, Closeness and Surprise Visits**

Thorin was walking the area and he began to hear music, he didn’t know where it was coming from. But it was very calming with changes in the flow as if the player was temperamental in his playing. He also noticed someone laughing and humming to the tune. He walked a bit faster, knowing he would be disappointed to know that the one playing would be an elf. When he arrived into the gazebo, he noticed Bella sitting on the railing smiling and a book on her lap. It was the first time in the past two days that he saw her alone. The blond elf seemed to want to make their burglar disappear and not been seen until lunch time.

“Thorin, can I help you?” Bella asked.

“It seemed that you disappear more often Miss Baggins,” Thorin said.  He noticed her blush out of embarrassment and he wanted to know the reason why he had been wanting to know a lot about Miss Baggins.

“Yes, sorry about that Fin, is excited to have me here,” Bella said with a smile. “Now that you have come, I’ve noticed that you have been speaking with Elrond.”

“Well, …he does know the information,” Thorin tells her looking out.

“Well it does seem like you are trying to make a difference, I know he made some comments that were out of hand,” Bella mentioned and both her and Evie had rack him through the coals for that.

“Is not like many people don’t believe it,” Thorin told her, it reminded him that many Dwarves believed the Durin line cursed. Bella looked at him and memories of Sherlock telling her the same thing.

‘ _What do people normally say?’_

_“Piss off.”_

“It is not right, he should have not mentioned it.”

“I'm surprised you don’t believe the Elves are untouchable,” Thorin told her.

“They are people too, Thorin just like Dwarves, Human, and Hobbits. They make mistakes.” Bella told him.  Thorin looked at her, really looked because she wasn’t exactly the person he believed. He began hearing the music once more, but it was a bit more annoying as if they were trying to make him leave.

“Stop it!” Bella whispered to Sherlock.

 _‘He is interrupting.’_ Sherlock told her.

‘ _He has questions, plus I’m the only that can hear you.’_ She thought of him. Sherlock made a face that told her, she was stupid.

  _‘Call me when you are done with the so call King Under the Mountain.’_ Sherlock said to Bella before disappearing. Both didn’t notice that Thorin was looking at them. He had heard the voice, it was deep and there was a word, but he couldn’t understand them yet. Evie who had followed the music to get Bella to speak with Elrond left.

#

Elrond was working with Erestor by his side and Glorfindel as well. Lindir was trying not to hyperventilate by the acts he had seen. Gandalf was sitting there enjoying everything that was happening. Evie came in and Elrond noticed the look she had on her face.

‘ _What is it?’_ He asked.

_‘Did you know the Dwarf King, can hear Sherlock?’’_

“What?” Elrond said and the talking of the room stopped, as he had not noticed that he had spoken aloud.

“What do you mean?” Glorfindel asked.

“That is, why would?” Elrond was confused but some part of him understood. He had been seeing Bella in his visions. He knew the road to Erebor had changed, he had seen death and destruction, but it had changed.

‘ _No way, that brooding brute is for our Bella.’_ Tony cried.

 _‘It seems so.’_ Evie said with a smile.

 _‘Wait, we are not entirely sure some people hear Old Souls.’_ Tony told her.

“What is going on?” Glorfindel asked.

“It seems Bella, is involved in something bigger than I anticipated,” Gandalf said.

#

Bella and Thorin walked the area together both serious and looking at making plans. Bella was asking questions about the Blue Mountains.

“You haven’t thought of making a treaty with Hobbits?” Bella asked.

“We have some treaties with your people, but Hobbits refused weapons a trade,” Thorin told her. Bella laughed and Thorin looked at her, seeing the laugh.

“Thorin, Hobbits don’t do war,” Bella told him.

“Yes, we are aware.”

“You think us weak,” Bella stated.

“You have to understand…”

“No, we already have protectors and we don’t crave war unless it’s on recipes it might seem weak to you but its peace.”

“My people have not known it.” Thorin admits it.

“You should speak with the Thain, maybe offer something other than weapons.”

“You speak as if your people don’t need protection.”

“We don’t, we are protected by the Rangers of the North, many Hobbits ignore it, but I don’t,” Bella told him.

“Why is that?” Thorin asked curious about the answer.

“Let’s just say I don’t just befriend Elves,” Bella admit it.

“No, I suppose you can’t count Dwarves in that rather long list, I am aware that you are helping Ori in some defense strategies,”  Thorin said and tried not to smile at Bella’s face of surprise.

“Well Dwalin and her brothers will not always be there to protect her, and I would prefer that she knew that protecting herself would be for her best interest.”

“I would agree with that statement,” Thorn said.

“Thorin, Miss Baggins we were looking for ye,” Dwalin said.

“What is the matter?” Thorin asked, worried that someone had attacked their group.

“There is a visitor,” Dwalin said.

‘ _Hunter is here.’_ Sherlock told Bella.

‘ _Really, are you sure?’_ Bella asked and Sherlock looked at her.

‘ _Right stupid question.’_ Bella said. _‘Did he bring Strider with him?’_

‘ _Yes, he is here.’_ Sherlock said and Bella smiled a bit bigger. She was ignoring the conversation going on now.

“Should we be worried?” Dwalin asked.

“You said their Rangers, they might be leaving some notes,” Thorin said. “But, have Nori keep an eye on them.”

“Aye,” Dwalin said moving away. Thorin was trying to ignore that he kept hearing whispers in his head as it brought fear that the Elf was correct.

“Belladonna?” Bella turned to see Glorfindel. Bella smiled before turning to Thorin.

“I will be seeing you at dinner,” Bella said.

“We will wait for you,” Thorin said with a smile, Bella blushed before walking with Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked at Thorin before taking Bella away.

#

In the courtyard, Hunter was standing there with his son, early from one of their trips.

“Why did you want to come to Rivendell?” Strider asked his Father, it wasn’t as he minded, he like being here, if he was lucky Arwen was back from Lothlorien.

“Something calls me to come here.” Hunter replied. He couldn’t understand it either, he knew the darkness was brewing, more Orc packs were getting closer and he had heard rumors that they were hunting a Dwarf line.

“So serious as always.” He looked down to see Bella standing there.

“Bella,” Strider said with a huge smile and bent down to hug the woman that was almost and Aunt to him.

“Strider, let me look at you.” She said with a smile checking to see if he had any injuries.

“He is safe, his mother would murder me if he wasn’t,” Hunter replied with a huge smile.  Bella went and smile at him.

“You have decided to move here permanently, I thought it would be until next year?” Hunter asked.

“It would be if Bella wasn’t being friendly with Dwarves,” Glorfindel said.

“Dwarves,” Hunter mentioned. “Not the Line of Durin am I correct.”

“What if it was?” Bella asked getting defensive because she was taking a liking to the boys.

“Are their here?” Hunter asked.

“Why?” Glorfindel asked. Strider touched his Father’s shoulder.

“I believe this talk is better been done somewhere private,” Hunter mentioned.

“My room,” Bella said.

“Erestor’s Office,” Glorfindel said.

#

Nori walked incredibly fast trying to get the news for Thorin. He knew Bella could be trusted, but he was also aware that she was in another level of mindset.

“Nori?” Ori asked seeing one of her brothers looking serious.

“Have you seen Thorin little sister.”

“He was talking with Balin they were in Elrond’s office,” Ori told him. Nori was surprised by that one.

“He is with the Elf?”

“Yes, it seems Thorin wants to get a treaty going with our colony and Rivendell,” Ori replied and its surprised Nori, as he didn’t believe that Thorin would come and play politician with the Elf. It seemed things were changing, and he had a feeling that they were for the better. Doing so he had to keep an eye on the Hobbit that had to catch the eye of their King.

“Thanks,” Nori said with a smile walking away.

#

Hunter, Strider, Glorfindel, and Bella were sitting in Erestor’s office much to said owner’s annoyance.

“I am busy Fin,” Erestor said.

“I heard that Oakenshield wanted to speak with Elrond, shouldn’t you be helping him.”

“I am, I have to get the paperwork ready.”

“I’ll make sure that they don’t make much of a mess Erestor,” Bella said.

“That is the reason you are my favorite.” He said moving out of the office. In his hurry, he didn’t see the Dwarven spy smiling as he noticed the office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review let me know what you think?


	12. Rivendell, Meetings & Forging Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter gives Bella information that will be important to them in the long run. Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know once again in Rivendell, we will get out of here but I do need some time. We will continue with the journey soon.

**Remember We’ll Be History**

**Twelve: Rivendell, Meetings & Forging Bonds **

“Why is the Line of Durin a worry for you?” Bella asked as they were all four of the sitting down.

“Don’t worry Bella, no one is going to touch your Dwarves.” Glorfindel said with a smile. Both Hunter and Strider looked at Belladonna and saw the protectiveness there.

“Now, why do I have to worry for them?” Bella asked trying to get back to the main point.

“Orcs.” Strider answered.

“We got hunted.” Bella said surprising the three-man around her. Glorfindel, of course, knew since he had been in the party that had gone out to defend them.

“I’ve heard that someone got a contract on the Durin Line.” Hunter informed her knowing that she would understand.

“They want them dead than.” Bella said.

“Yes.” Hunter told her. Nori was listening on the outside and he was shocked.

“Okay, now we work on protecting them.” Bella said that seemed to surprise Nori the most that someone who wasn’t a Dwarf wanted to protect them.

“The question is are their worth protecting…”

“What does that supposed to mean?” Bella snapped.

“Everyone knows the curse of the Line of Durin.” Hunter told her.

“The same could be said about yours, now Thorin and his heirs are trying to get their home back.”

“You, intent on helping them.” Hunter asked, he knew the answer, but he also wanted to be sure. If they were going to help the King Under the Mountain, he needed to be sure.

“Yes, of course.” Bella replied and Hunter smiled, which Bella noticed.

“You are a cruel bastard.”

“I just wanted to be sure of your motives Bella.”

#

Thorin had come out of the meeting with Elrond and he for one of the few times could not say that he was angry. He had help for his people and that was all he could ask for.

“Thorin.” He looked up to see Nori standing there.

“What’s the matter?”

“We need to talk.” Nori told him. Thorin knew that he would have heard something that would be useful.

“Very well, lets go to my rooms, should I ask Balin to come?”

“No, this will be for your ears only.” Nori said to him.

They walked toward his rooms and as he walked in, he saw that someone was already sitting there.

“Belladonna?” he asked.

“Hi, Thorin and Nori.” Bella said.

“I need to speak with Nori in private is there something I can help you with at another time.”

“Actually, we might actually be here for the same reason.” Bella said with a smile. “I knew you were listening into my conversation Nori.”

“What?” Thorin asked.

“Is that so, so you planned to tell Thorin, now or did the plans changed.”

“No, they haven’t changed. I planned to tell him what was going on.” Bella said.

“What is going on?’

“Your Spymaster should be able to tell you and once you’re done, I can speak with you regarding to plans.” Bella said walking out of the room. Nori and Thorin looked as she walked away.

“What did you hear?” Thorin asked.

“The Rangers that arrived are close friends to Bella and they informed her, of the Orcs that were attacking us.” Nori said.

“They are after my head aren’t, they?” Thorin asked surprising Nori. “I’m not surprise, people always have gone toward my head and my heirs.”

“What do you think of Belladonna?” Thorin asked him.

“My honest opinion?”

“Speak freely, you are my Spymaster.” Thorin said with a smirk.

“I don’t know, she confuses me. I cannot tell her intentions because I think she has the rarest.” Nori told him. “She has good intentions, pure ones, it seems that she has no other motives to helping you and your heir other than to help you get your home back.”

“Is that true?”

“Yes, I have a feeling she will be the most wounded of us all.” Nori said as an afterthought, the people with heart tended to hurt more easily. He had a feeling that Bella would be one of them.

#

Fili and Kili were in the training grounds and they saw that Bella was walking toward them, but not really noticing them as well.

“Bella?” she looked up to smile at them.

“Boys, what are you doing here?” she asked them.

“Oh, we saw the Rangers and are seeing them train.”

“Why don’t you ask to train with them?” she asked.

“Well…” Fili began, it wasn’t that they hadn’t train with Humans before.

‘I know for a fact that many of the Elves would like to train in the bow and arrow with you Kili.” Bella said. “They find you interesting.”

“Me?” Kili asked.

“Well you’ve told me before that Darrow’s, don’t use bows often.” Bella said, she noticed that they seemed to be reluctant. “How about this; you train, and I’ll tell you another one of my stories.”

“Really?” they asked her.

“Yes.” Bella said.

“Bella you came to train?” Hunter asked.

“Actually, it’s the three of us.” Bella said with a smile.

“Interesting, Strider would find it challenging.” Hunter told them.

“What would I find challenging Father?” Strider asked as he came forward.

“Fili can train with you.” Bella said and Hunter looked at her.

“So, you champion him.” Hunter said.

“Fili would be a good opponent; I have faith in him.” Bella said and she didn’t notice the two Dwarf Princes looking at her in surprise. It was sort of stand-off, Fili and Kili knew that look it was one that Thorin gave when he was interested in them beating up their opponent to prove someone wrong. He normally did it with some soldiers that didn’t believe they were well trained.

“Well, it will be something to see.” Hunter told Bella.

#

Thorin was coming toward the training ground and he saw that his nephew was currently fighting one of the Rangers. They were both holding wooden swords in this bout.

“What is going on?” Thorin asked Kili who seemed surprise.

“The Ranger and the Hobbit have put the boys to train.” Dwalin told him as he looked at his pupil. Thorin saw that the older Ranger and Bella were both looking at the boys as experts. Bella had changed to a different outfit one meant for training.

“Use your height as an advantage.” Hunter told Strider.

“Fili, pay attention to your defense.” Bella told him.

“Should I be worried?” Thorin asked.

“She is actually good, which merits the fact that she used to be a soldier herself.” Dwalin told him. Thorin saw his nephew clash with the human and he seemed to be looking at the human differently. He knew that as Dwarves they tended to go into battle without much thought. Fili was looking at his opponent studying him.

Strider went to attack Fili, who seemed to be waiting for that movement before he went to the attack. Fili dogged and hit Strider in the arm loosening his hold on the sword and it hit his side, Fili smiled getting a bit cocky; but not before Strider hit the back of his leg. Fili went down to one knee. Strider turned and was going to go after Fili, causing the Dwarf prince to block the sword and getting up surprising the man, but Strider could tell an injured opponent and hit Fili once more almost causing him to trip, but he held his ground and punch Strider on the stomach before knocking him down. Strider used his leg to trip him up and both ended in the floor.

“Time.” Hunter said to them, Bella walked over to Fili and stood by his side.

“That was a strong hit.” Fili told her.

“Yeah, you got cocky.” Bella told him, Fili grimace at that. “It could have ended with you killed.”

“I know.” Fili said hoping his Uncle had not seen.

“Though, you could have used this position for the next part of your attack.” Bella said.

“What do you mean?’ Fili asked.

“Hunter.” She said and Hunter turned to her with a smile.

“I believe the last time I beat you?” he said.

“In your dreams perhaps.” Bella said with a smile. “Now the three of you pay attention.”

Strider smiled and he had to yell out to Glorfindel, who was on the other side with his bow. Thorin and Dwalin came forward to look at the match, which to them didn’t seem fair.

“Glorfindel, Aunt Bella is fighting.” He said and he knew the Elf was close and he could hear the someone running their way.

“Why did you call the Elf to come?” Kili asked.

“Oh, seeing Aunt Bella in the ring is a treat no one likes to miss specially Glorfindel.” Strider told them.

“Why is Belladonna fighting the human?” Thorin asked.

 _‘He did not just ask that?’_ Tony asked.

“Bella knows to take care of herself.” Glorfindel said.

‘ _Destroy people maybe.’_ Tony said.

In the ring Bella and Hunter looked at each other sizing each other up. They both had their weapon in their hands and got ready to battle. Glorfindel clapped his hand and both went at each other, the Dwarves were looking at the attack surprised. They saw Bella and Hunter going for the attack. Hunter was trying to use his height for advantage, but Bella was moving too fast and was using her medical knowledge to use.

“How is she moving so fast?” Thorin asked.

“Bella, was a trained soldier before and now has been able to hone her abilities.” Glorfindel said. He kept his eyes on the Dwarf and could see that he was looking at Bella with new eyes and a look that he had given to Tony and Erestor when they had trained. He could see the other Dwarves coming over to see the training and the Princes were getting excited and cheering on. 

Hunter had tripped Bella and the Dwarves had believed she had lost, they did not expect her to trip the human down to the ground pretty harsh and they could see that now the fight was with their bodies in the ground, before Bella used her feet as an advantage and kicked him in the ribs.

“For the Valar.” Hunter hissed out. Bella moved up with her hands and got to her feet, she grabbed the sword on the ground and touched Hunter’s neck.

“You give?” she asked.

“Yes.” He said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

“Like always you are a good opponent.” She told him.

“You are as well; I don’t know how my pride will survive.” Hunter told her and they both laugh. “But bloody Mordor woman, you did a number on the ribs.”

“I told you to learn anatomy, way to take down an opponent.” Bella said with a smile. She turned to see the Dwarves cheering her and looking at her with surprise.

“Bella!” the boys said and wrapped their arms around her.

“That was incredible you moved so fast.” Kili said.

#

It was later that night the boys reminded her of her promised. Aragorn was there as well, and he wanted to hear as well.

“Alright, hmm… how about the time that I got confused for Sherlock?” Bella said.

“You got mistaken for him?” Ori asked surprised.

“Yes, now it all started with a bang…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the characters of course. They belong to their rightful owners. There will be different characters.


End file.
